


My Angel

by nevereverever



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nicknames, Pregnancy, but also sad, he did actually call her angel, mostly cute, the babes, tru facts, which is super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereverever/pseuds/nevereverever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Alexander called Eliza "Angel" and 1 time he couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! I was doing some snooping and this was just too cute to pass up! True history fact, Alexander often called Eliza "my angel" in their correspondence. I wrote it in like an hour so it mostly sucks. But anyways, enjoy!

I.  
It was a Friday. A quiet one. By some miracle, Eliza had gotten Alexander to put down his work for a minute, just a minute. Minutes turned into hours as they lay tangled in each other's arms. Alexander drifted in and out of sleep. Eliza swore that if she didn’t make sure of it, Alex would never take a break from his work.

“Alexander.” she whispered, “You need to go to bed.”

“Betsey, my angel, if I were to go to bed, I would be leaving your most pleasant company. I could not wish that fate upon any man.” Despite his usual eloquence, his words were somewhat slurred in their delivery. His head came to rest on her shoulder, as if the act of speaking was exhausting.

“Did you just call me your angel?” she giggled.

“Of course. You are an angel my dearest.” He looked up at her. Eliza smiled down at him with a warmth she had never felt before. It spread through her, all the way to her fingertips. She let out a quiet laugh.

“What?” Alexander protested.

“You’re adorable.” Eliza said, drawing him into a kiss.

 

II.  
Alexander was nervous. Eliza could see it in the wildness behind his eyes and in the way his hands were fidgeting. She grabbed hold of one of his hands across the table and ran her thumb over his knuckles.

“Are you okay Alex?”

“Yeah. I’m great. I’m fine.” Alex stuttered out. He flashed her a nervous smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, which still showed his anxiety.

“You don’t have to lie to me Alexander. What’s on that beautiful mind of yours?” Eliza let her suspicion creep into her voice. She reached over the table and gently tapped his temple.

“I’m not lying. I. I’m great, my angel.” He smiled again, this time a bit more genuine.

“You didn’t answer my question, my dearest Hamilton.” She chided.

“My Hamilton isn’t very original.” Alexander scoffed, pretending to be more upset than he could be at his beautiful Eliza.

“Stop getting off topic. What’s going on in there?” Eliza said, the butterflies in her stomach intensifying.

“Eliza Schuyler, my angel, will you marry me?”

 

III.  
“Do you have to go?” Eliza cried softly into Alexander’s shirt.

“Yeah, Betsey, I do.” He said, pulling her tightly to his chest. She didn’t want him to go. That was obvious, no wife wanted her husband to leave for a country where she wasn’t sure he would be safe. But as he hugged her, she felt her growing belly and fear crept further into her throat.

“Please be safe. Just stay alive.” She didn’t say what she wanted to. Stay alive for your son. Stay safe for your son. Come home for you son. “I can’t do this alone.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll come back. I promise I’ll come back. It’s only for a few months. I’ll be home.” He whispered into her hair.

She desperately wanted to believe him. She wanted to think that he would come back, that he would be safe. But try as she might, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that wouldn't go away.

“I love you.” She sniffled and looked up at him with eyes read and swollen from crying.

“I love you too my angel. Don’t ever forget that.”

 

IV.  
Eliza woke up early to find her husband sleeping on the floor next to the crib. He was curled into a ball, still wearing his clothes from the previous day. She couldn’t help but chuckle. Alexander Hamilton, pride of the goddamn nation, sleeping to the floor. She poked him with her foot.

“Alex?” she giggled as he stretched like a cat.

“Morning, my angel.” Alexander said, slowly pulling himself to his feet. Despite the circles around his eyes, he looked at her and Philip like they were the only things he cared about. Eliza gave him a quick peck and then resumed her laughing. 

“Alexander. Why were you sleeping on the floor?” Her laugh bounced off the walls, a joyous song that Alex couldn’t help but smile in response to.

“Well, I didn’t want to wake you up.” He placed a hand on her back, “And Pip is just so beautiful.”

“His father isn’t too bad either.” Eliza said, placing a delicate kiss on his lips.

“How could he be anything less that perfect when his mother is an angel.”

 

V.  
She was already crying when she arrived at the hospital. She was sobbing in fact. She couldn’t think, she couldn’t breathe. Before she could collapse, she found strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. 

“Betsey. Liza. My angel. I’m here. They won’t let us see him yet.” Alex was crying as well, she realized. 

“How did this happen?” She sobbed into the otherwise quiet hospital air. 

“I don’t know Betsey. He’ll be okay. He has to be okay.” Blinking and sniffling she looked up at him, the pain in her eyes apparent. Her normal warm gaze was replaced by something Alexander didn’t recognize.

“What if he isn’t?” She mourned. He pulled her back towards him.

“I don’t know, my angel.” This time, Alexander was the one who couldn’t say what he wanted to. If he isn’t okay, I’ll fall apart. I won’t be able to function any longer. My life will dissolve. So he said I don’t know.

 

+  
His breath was becoming ragged. Getting slower. Each one sounded more painful than the last. Eliza squeezed his hand, keeping her calm. Angelica had broken down. The children wouldn’t get there until morning, which at this point seemed like it would be too late.

The room got quiet, his breathing slower. Then, all at once, a quickening. 

“Eliza.”

“My dearest Hamilton, my Alexander. I love you.” She stumbled over her words as tears began to fall from her eyes.

“Eliza.”

“I love you. I will always love you.”

“I love you too. Eliza.” He wheezed. The room was quiet after that. Eliza held his hand. He didn’t have to say it, she knew she was his angel that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! If you liked that, please comment because it fuels my soul <3


End file.
